


Peaches (& Cream)

by SandalsInTheSnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Louis, Exposure, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Louis in Panties, M/M, Panties, Scat, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandalsInTheSnow/pseuds/SandalsInTheSnow
Summary: After a long day of convention panels, all Harry wants to do is relax. Luckily for him, Louis has a very tasteful surprise waiting for him in his hotel room.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Content Advisory: This is a work of erotic kink fiction that includes graphic depictions of consensual scat play.

H: -_-

L: What’s wrong, boo?

H: Four. Fucking. Panels. Why???

L: It’s just because everyone knows you’re the smartest bloke here, love.

H: FOUR BACK-TO-BACK PANELS LOUIS. THIS IS A HUMAN RIGHTS VIOLATION.

L: The cost of being brilliant, I guess?

H: I hate being brilliant. :(

L: Just keep holding on, Haz. The end of the day will be here soon.

H: How am I going to make it?

L: Hmm….

H: …?

L: I wasn’t going to say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise… a little reward for all of your brilliant conventioneer-ing… I thought it may help you unwind and actually enjoy the trip a little more…

H: What kind of surprise?

L: I haven’t taken a dump in three days, so…I had a little... something planned for tonight…

H: !!!

L: Come back to the hotel room right after your last panel…I’ll be waiting… 

***

Harry tried not to sprint back to his and Louis’ hotel room with unfettered glee as his last panel discussion wrapped up. He performed his usual pleasantries expected of him as a panel moderator: making small chit-chat with the panelists, thanking them for a great discussion, pretending not to loathe the wanker who tried to derail the discussion with his diatribes about incompatible ontologies, and so on and so forth. As the panelists and audience slowly dispersed from the small, cramped convention room, Harry made his way to the elevator, trying to appear as cool and collected as any professional academic should. Nevertheless, it was apparent to onlookers that Harry was in some kind of blissful state; every few seconds, the trace of a grin would begin to materialize at the very corners of his mouth, his lanky figure seemed to bounce with every other step, and his breathing oscillated between slow, steady breaths, and quick, hurried ones.

He hurried up to his room and paused outside of the door. He swallowed hard, and again tried to collect himself. Did he dare open the door? Was he deserving of the forbidden pleasures that lay on the other side? His stomach flipped over a little. Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t like this was the first time they had done this; their carnal “interests” had always been a little beyond the (ahem) tasteful. Why did Harry work himself up every time he knew what he was about to receive from his lover? He shook his head a little and whipped out his phone, holding it up to himself to check his hair with the camera. He tasseled it a little bit, trying to give it some volume. Why was he acting like this was a first hookup with a stranger? He knew Louis and he knew what Louis was going to do; there was no reason to work up in to such a fit over it. Nevertheless, a creeping anxiety and perverse excitement bubbled up inside of his chest when even faced with the prospect of the thought of it. Transgression, it seemed, really did something for Harry. He took one more final breath, opened the door, and stepped into the room’s dim light.

Harry looked around; his gaze was met with the soft glow of what seemed like a dozen tall candles. The collective light of the orange flames flickered and danced, casting shadows around the room. Louis was on the bed, shirtless, his nipples hard and pointed, and the soft pudge of his stomach poking out just enough to be seen. He was wearing what appeared to be tight red panties, which glamorously showcased the outline of his thick member. His legs were crisscrossed with dark fishnet stockings which led down to a pair of dazzling red pumps with a fairly large heel. At this very moment, the moment of recognition for what his night was to consist of, Harry was in Heaven.

“Hey Haz” Louis purred, stretching his arms above his head so Harry could take in the fullness of his figure.

“Hey Lou” Harry heard himself say in reply, although he really couldn’t feel his mouth moving or the vibration of the words in his throat.

Louis slipped off the bed slowly, making sure Harry could see the panties tight grasp on his ample rear. Harry swallowed hard once again; how could one perfect ass engender such a perverse pleasure? It was, after all, Louis’ godly posterior and Harry’s fascination with it that led them both to this taboo terrain.

The soft touch of Louis’ lips to his own fractured Harry’s free flowing stream of thought. Harry leaned in to Louis’ touch, feeling Louis’ tongue breach the entrance of his mouth. He moaned softly as Louis’ tongue entwined with his own. Louis pulled out of his mouth.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you? I can feel you shivering” Louis asked.

“I…guess so…a little” Harry heard himself say; he still couldn’t feel himself making the words come out, which would also explain why he couldn’t feel himself shivering.

Harry tried to slow his quaking and ground himself in his surroundings. He noticed something a little off about the environment.

“Why… can’t I smell the candles?” he asked, trying to steady his voice.

Louis pulled away and pulled a long length of cloth out of the back of the tight red panties he was wearing. He shoved into Harry’s nose, letting him take in the scent.

“I’ve got better things for you to smell, Haz. These have been in my crack for the past hour” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry moaned again, louder this time. He could smell Louis’ sweat and skin on the cloth, that primordial funk that remained locked in Louis’ tightly buried crevice. Louis removed the cloth from his face, stepped behind him, and pulled the cloth tight around Harry’s eyes, submerging his view in darkness.

“Betcha wish you could smell my big bum all day, dontcha?” Louis whispered loudly into Harry’s ear, making him shiver harder. Louis chuckled softly and nibbled on the rim of Harry’s ear as he began to slowly undo the buttons on Harry’s shirt.

“Just let me lead. I’ll take good care of you tonight” Louis whispered as he pulled the shirt off of Harry’s torso. He pulled off his tight undershirt as well, revealing Harry’s perky nipples which Louis massaged briefly before heading to Harry’s pants to get them off. After the several awkward motions it took to get Harry out of his trousers and shoes, Louis knelt down in front of Harry, now totally bare apart from his tight white briefs which hugged his bulging manhood snugly. Louis put his nose up to Harry’s bulge, sniffing loudly, taking the in the musky funk of Harry’s crotch.

Harry shivered harder still as Louis pulled his briefs down, freeing his erection from its cotton prison and flicking upward to smack Louis on his chin. Harry let out a giggle, unable to contain his childish glee in the face of what was to come. Louis smiled, and let his tongue graze the tip of Harry’s cock playfully. Harry gasped loudly.

“Shh…” Louis whispered. “Don’t lose yourself yet, Harry. We have far to go still…”

Louis straightened up and gently took Harry by the hand, leading him to bed and instructing him to lay down, face-up. Harry obeyed as calmly as he could in the darkness he was in. He felt Louis take his wrist and hold it up slightly against the headboard before feeling a soft fabric wrap around and then tighten suddenly, binding his hand to the frame.

“You’re tying me up?” Harry asked.

“I told you Haz, I’m leading tonight. All you have to do is lay back and enjoy” Louis replied as he tied Harry’s other hand in the same fashion.

“Do you need to go?” Louis asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Uh… yeah, I don’t think I’ve been today” Harry replied as he shifted around on the bed, trying to make himself comfortable.

He heard Louis walk across the room and pick something up before returning to the side of the bed.

“Life your legs up for me” Louis said.

Harry obliged, lifting his legs up, exposing his ass. He felt Louis’ wet fingers at his hole, teasing it slightly, stretching it just a little. Suddenly, Louis pushed his finger inside, making Harry gasp a little. He removed it swiftly, although Harry could feel something left behind. Before he could ask, his hole was greeted with another visitor that felt a lot like a butt plug. Louis slid it inside him quickly, going all the way to the base of the plug, making Harry wince a little at the sudden stretch. Louis laughed softly as he put Harry’s legs down.

“Gotta keep you plugged up for a little while, Haz. Don’t want you messing the bed just yet…”

Harry could feel his insides twitching; in fact, Harry felt twitchy all over, as if the sheet excitement inside of his body was aching to break out of his skin and assume material form. The sensory deprivation, the bondage, the ass plug, the feel of the cool hotel room air against his nakedness made him feel oh so exposed, so helpless, and so goddamn horny at the same time. It was as if the surplus pleasure of the moment was trying to twitch away, to reorganize itself somewhere else in a more efficient manner. Harry tried to swallow again; it was growing more and more challenging every time.

Harry heard nothing and felt nothing for what must could only have been half a minute, maybe a full minute at the absolute most. For Harry, however, these precious seconds of absence carried with them such a presence of promise that they felt like forever. Harry bucked his hips, moaning loud. He needed it. He needed it all right now.

He felt Louis’ weight on the bed. He could hear the soft squeak of Louis’ shoes by his ears.

“My god. This is happening” Harry said quietly in disbelief.

He felt the back of Louis’ panties graze the tip of his nose. He could smell Louis’ sweat, his skin, and the lightest note of shit. He wondered if Louis’ hole was dirty right now. Dirty, sweaty, and stinky smushed between his thick cheeks. He wondered if the inside of his panties was streaked with brown skidmarks, just waiting to be tasted. Harry could feel himself writhing in need; what he needed was so close, but just far enough away to be out of his reach.

“Please” he whimpered softly.

Louis leaned back, pushing his rear onto Harry’s face, covering it completely. Harry was so overwhelmed he couldn’t even think. The smell of Louis’ ass was, the feel of the panties against his skin, the soft caress Louis’ ass had across his face; Harry thought this feeling could not possibly get any better. Then, Louis farted.

Getting your face farted on sounds like the punch line to a bad joke. For Harry, though, it was all the pleasure in the world. For the next full minute, Harry’s world, which consisted of no sight nor free agency by means of his hands, was totally enveloped by the air Louis had just expelled. Gross as it was (and Harry could not deny its grossness), it was incredibly intimate. Louis’ fart was loud and long, and the stink that went directly up Harry’s nostrils reminded him of just how much he loved his partner. He issued a low, guttural noise, something like a raspy scream, into Louis’ ass as he processed the raw, earthy scent of his lover’s bowels. Louis responded by pushing his ass harder into Harry’s face, ensuring that he could get no free air; for this minute, Louis was hard-pressed to ensure that his gas was all Harry could breathe.

After a minute of soft riding on Harry’s face in the wake of the massive fart, Louis lifted up slightly, letting fresh air rush in to fill the space above Harry’s nose. Harry gasped, both relived and slightly saddened by the new air cleaning his nasal palate.

“You like that, Haz?” Louis cooed.

“Please…yes…more…” Harry replied in broken fragments, still gasping for air.

Louis leaned forward and slid the panties down from his waist, exposing his ass. He leaned back down slowly, letting his cheeks graze Harry’s face, letting Harry feel out the change in scenery. Harry rubbed his face against Louis’ cheeks.

“Can I taste?” Harry asked meekly.

Louis laughed.

“Such a gentleman, Mr. Styles!” Louis exclaimed. “You may eat my ass whenever you’re ready.”

Harry didn’t take long to shove his tongue directly into Louis’ anus, making Louis gasp lightly at the sudden warmth against his hole. Harry’s suspicious about the state of Louis’ hole had been correct; he could taste the familiar bitterness of his lover’s excrement as he licked his hole over. Louis’ shit was like caviar to Harry; tasting it wasn’t the most fun thing in the world, but the pure sensation and pleasure of the taboo gave Louis’ feces a particular level of erotic value for Harry that was virtually untouchable. Tasting the most intimate and disgusting byproducts of his lover’s existence was pure sensation for Harry.

“Open your mouth” Louis instructed, breaking Harry’s thought train once again.

Harry obliged immediately and Louis leaned back a little, forming a seal that perfectly united Harry’s mouth with his anus. Louis squeezed hard and was rewarded with another large, sputtering fart breaching the seal of his rectum and entering Harry’s mouth immediately.  

Harry felt his eyes tear up as the sharp stink assaulted his taste buds. He gagged at the foul taste of his lover’s gas, which only revved Louis up more, making him bear down on Harry’s open mouth even harder. Louis farted again, making Harry squeal against his ass and struggle against Louis’ weight on his face. Harry tasted the heavy-handed earthy stench of Louis’ shit-smell; it was both Heaven and Hell happening at the same time and the same place. His cock was bobbing, leaking pre-cum, and his ass clenched around the hard plastic plug.

Louis lifted up once again, giving Harry some much needed relief.

“Savor that taste, Harry” Louis said as Harry gasped for air again. “You know I’ve got the best stink in town.”

Louis paused for a moment, pondering his next move as Harry tried to slow his breathing. He lifted Harry’s blindfold above his eyes, allowing Harry to see once again.

“I need you to see this Haz. Don’t turn away…” Louis purred.

He turned around, letting his ass face Harry again. Harry watched as Louis hooked his thumbs around the waistband of the red panties and stretched them backwards, creating a small hammock of sorts. Louis pushed slightly, another small fart hissing out of his ass. Harry saw Louis’ hole open slightly at the middle, revealing a brown tip. He swallowed hard once again; this was actually happening, right here, less than a foot away from his face. Louis pushed a little harder; his hole stretched open to accommodate the brown mass that was beginning to leave his rectum. He continued to push and Harry continued to watch Louis hole stretch wider and wider. Louis winced.

“My fucking God, it’s so thick Harry. It’s thick like your cock!” Louis said through his gritted teeth.

Harry giggled again, unable to contain his childish reaction to his own penis being compared to a turd. Louis did have a point though; it was impressively thick for a shit-log. Louis’ hole finally stopped stretching; it seemed that the shit could now start to pass through. It began inching out of Louis’ ass with a humble delicacy. Harry could smell the room filling with the scent of shit. It was a lightish brown, fairly smooth, and very sticky looking. As it inched out further and further, Harry wondered how long it would go on. The thickness and length of this particular piece of shit made it look like Louis was giving birth to a semi-large cock-turd. After protruding a few more inches, a piece finally bent and broke off, falling into Louis’ open panties. Louis gasped and pushed some more, inching out more shit. Over the course of the full minute of pooping that occurred, Louis managed to produce three stocky sized shit pieces which all piled up in his panties, followed by a fourth piece of turd that was short and knobby.

Louis pulled the back of his panties back up, pulling them tight against his ass. He felt the stickiness of his mess against his ass and the weight of the shit bulging against the tight fabric. Harry looked on hungrily; even though he was the one bound up and subjected in this moment, he couldn’t help but notice the glow of boyish embarrassment Louis had around him. As Louis absent-mindedly chewed on the nail of his thumb, Harry thought he looked like a young boy getting caught with poopy underwear. The sagging bulge and Louis’ posture screamed I’m-a-little-boy-and-I-had-a-poopy-accident.

Harry’s perspective changed when Louis suddenly shift backwards, putting his loaded panties directly against his nose. Harry took into the smell of the turd pile through the panties. He could feel his heart racing; this was so gross and so extreme, but he couldn’t deny how much it turned him on. He mustered up some bravery and gave pile a lick through the panties. He tasted a mixture of fabric and muted shit. It made him hungry for more.


	2. Part II

“Please, Lou. Make me do it” Harry whined.

Louis pulled down the panties again, revealing his ass which now had a big brown splat across the back where the sticky brown turd pile had been smashed at by the panties.

“You want to clean my ass up? Your tongue to be my toilet paper?” Louis asked seductively.

Harry nodded quickly, but this wasn’t good enough for Louis.

“Beg me for it, Haz” Louis ordered.

“Please Louis” Harry said through his breath. “Make me eat your shit. I want to taste your poo-poo on my tongue. Force me to eat your stinkies. I’m your toilet, Louis, treat me like one.”

This apparently was good enough for Louis; he sat his messy bum down on Harry’s face quickly. Harry felt the stickiness of Louis’ mess cover his nose and mouth. He opened his mouth and began licking thick layers of poop from Louis’ hole. He gagged hard at the initial taste of the sticky brownness but soon got used to it (It wasn’t difficult in the smaller quantities). He knew Louis wanted to be squeaky clean when Harry was done, so he made a big deal of licking up as much as he could.

After a few minutes, Louis lifted himself up and turned around to inspect the damage. Harry’s face was all brown towards the middle; his nose and mouth were covered in brown and his mouth looked especially sticky. Harry stuck out his tongue, which was now brown. Louis reached over to the table for something. Suddenly, there was a flash of light in Harry’s eyes and the familiar shutter sound of a picture being taken. Louis had swiped his phone and taken a picture of Harry’s shitty visage. He turned the phone around and showed Harry the picture.

“You look really hot Harry. Maybe I should send this picture to Niall to show him how cute you are?” Louis said playfully.

Harry loved Louis’ little exposure games.

“Nooooo, Louis, please don’t!” Harry said with exaggerated desperation.

Louis chuckled.

“How about we play a game? If you win, we keep the pictures between us. If you lose, I send them to Niall, Liam, and Zayn so they can see what a disgusting person you are” Louis said.

Harry jutted out his lower lip in a mock pout.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Louis said as he pulled off his panties and held them up so Harry could see.

“Here’s the game: You have to eat all of the shit in this pair of panties. Every time you gag, you get a penalty round. If you don’t finish the shit, I send pictures of you to Niall, Liam, and Zayn.”

Harry gulped. Those were pretty high stakes and he wasn’t totally sure how serious Louis was. He didn’t have that much time to think about it; Louis had already pulled the first sticky turd out the panties and offered it Harry from his fingers.

“Open up baby, it’s time to eat your dinner!” Louis said with glee.

Harry had no choice but to oblige. He opened his mouth and Louis dropped the turd in. Louis also pointed the phone at him again and Harry saw the little red light come on, meaning that Louis was going to record the entire experience. Harry closed his mouth around the turd. It was so nasty but Harry was so turned on. He started to chew and immediately wanted to gag. He chewed quicker and tried to get it over with as quickly as possible; he knew if he could get past the first few rounds he would get used to the taste well enough to finish strong.

He was just about to swallow when he started gagging. He gagged pretty loud and strong and almost wound up pushing the shit of his mouth altogether. Louis placed his hand firmly on Harry’s mouth.

“Swallow it Harry” he said firmly. “You don’t spit my shit out; you savor every second of it.”

Harry managed to get control and force himself to swallow the sticky nastiness he had chewed up. He opened his mouth to show the turd was gone.

“Good job baby, but you gagged, so we need to have a penalty.” Louis said.

Louis placed the panties down for a second, still keeping his phone centered on Harry. He positioned his own cock in front of Harry’s mouth. Harry knew what was coming; he opened his mouth, and Louis begin to piss. Salty golden urine quickly filled Harry’s mouth. He guzzled it quickly, ignoring the sharp, salty taste in his mouth. Louis pissed for what seemed like hours to Harry. He moved his cock and hosed Harry’s entire head down with piss.

“Good boy, Harry. Let’s move on to Round 2.” Louis said, picking up the small knobby piece of shit and stuffing it quickly into Harry’s mouth.

Harry was really unprepared for this one. This turd was harder and needed more rigorous chewing (and thus tasting) than the last one. Harry tried to bite down on it; it proved to be too much for him. He gagged loudly and spat the shit out whole. Louis picked it up.

“Are you forfeting the game, Harry?” Louis asked.

“No…no…” Harry stammered as he gagged more. “Give me… another chance…”

“Aww, you’re such a cute toilet, Haz. I’ll take this one for you since your so damn cute. Just remember you’re gonna eat it when I shit it out again” Louis said as he popped the short turd into his mouth, chewed quickly, and swallowed.

Louis was a true shit-eater; Harry had seen him swallow some pretty nasty dump without so much as a frown. He ate it like it was ice cream or candy.

“Hmm” Louis wondered. “You still need a penalty round, but what should we do?”

Louis looked over at the loaded panties and picked them up, pondering the predicament. He looked at Harry and then back at the panties. His eyes lightened up suddenly.

“Open up!” Louis said.

Harry reluctantly opened his mouth. Without warning, Louis emptied the remaining shit pile directly into Harry’s gob. Harry wanted to scream, but his mouth was literally full of shit.

“Eat the fucking pile, Harry. Eat it ALL” Louis said, his voice growing more aggressive.

Harry was overloaded with pleasure and revulsion as he vainly tried to start chewing on the massive mess in his mouth. He was gagging the whole time, but Louis had gone past the point of caring. Harry took in the stinking pleasure of the shit as tears ran down his face. He knew he was going to come soon; eating Louis’ shit was putting him so close to the edge. Louis zoomed on the shit pile in Harry’s mouth as he tried to chew.

“Eat my fucking shit Harry. You’re my fucking toilet tonight.” Louis said, with growing aggression in his voice. “Don’t you dare spit that shit out. I’ve eaten enough of my own dumps to know I have the best tasting shit in town. You swallow that mess and be grateful for it. If you don’t I’m sending this fucking video to everyone you know so they can know what a sick fuck you are. If you don’t finish that meal tonight, I swear, I’ll force feed you my shit every night until you can take it like the fucking toilet you are. I’ll lock the bathroom door and throw away the key and you will be the full time toilet for the both of us.

After a good few minutes of chewing, swallowing, and gagging, Harry finally finished the whole pile of Louis’ mess. Harry gasped for air, feeling himself on the edge of a climax, trying to savor every nasty moment he could. Louis stroked himself as he watched Harry try to gain back the small amount of composure a man with shit on his face can hold. Harry had done as he was told, and Louis figured it was high time to give him a little reward.

“Good boy, Harry. Let’s get you your grand prize for winning our little game.” Louis said coyly.

Harry gasped as Louis suddenly removed the black plug from his ass, suddenly drawing his attention back to the orifice of his body he had temporarily forgotten about. Harry watched as Louis licked a long brown stripe of poo from the plug and suddenly felt an immense pressure in his bum that had previously only lingered against the now absent plug.

“Lou, I-ah…” Harry stammered out, his brown lips smacking together noisily. “I gotta go. Bad.”

“I know baby” Louis replied. “I slipped you a little suppository earlier to get things moving a little.”

Harry didn’t have much time to process this information; the sensation of being so close to orgasm combined with the aching pressure resting against his anus, eager to push out, was too much for him to process in the moment.

Louis moved to the end of the bed and lifted Harry’s legs up a little, revealing his tight, twitching hole. He cupped his hands together directly below Harry’s anus.

“Push.” Louis instructed.

Harry didn’t really have to push; all he did was relax his rectal muscles and suddenly his hole was stretching open, revealing soft brown poo that was making its way quickly into Louis’ cupped hands. It was semi-soft from the suppository and it piled neatly into Louis’ palms. Harry finished and sighed in relief.

Louis brought his hands up so Harry could see the pile and took an enormous bite from the top of the pile. Louis may be directive and bossy when it came to their shared kink, but he was stridently egalitarian as well; anything that was good enough for Harry was good enough for Louis as well.

Harry was feeling his cock pulsate more at the sight of consuming when shit when Louis suddenly turned his upside down and deposited the shit pile onto Harry’s cock. Harry cried out at the sudden sticky warmth on his groin; Louis was wasting no time getting it totally smothered, stroking it quickly and lubing it with shit.

“Don’t cum yet baby. You still have one more surprise left” Louis said.

Harry tried his best to hang on as Louis climbed on the bed, turned around and lined Harry’s now shit-covered and feverishly throbbing cock up with his own shitty asshole. He pushed his hole against the tip of Harry’s thick cock, letting it slide into his hole. He rode Harry hard, quick, and dirty, throwing his full weight into the every thrust he made on Harry’s cock. Harry was yelling out in ecstasy, the sudden tight grip of Louis’ shitty ass around his shitty cock with the taste of shit still fresh in his mouth all assembled into one blinding white light of pure pleasure that broke into reality with a raspy scream from Harry’s throat, accompanied by a forceful pumping of spunk into Louis’ ass.

Louis removed himself from Harry’s now shrinking cock, quickly untied his hands from the bed, and cuddled up on his chest, leaning in for a kiss. They kissed again, swirling their tongues together, both still covered in brown, tasting each other’s most intimate stink on the other’s breath.


End file.
